


Coffee at 2am

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Frank Castle x black!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: I was hoping you could write a frank castle x curvy!black!reader? If you have the time? Maybe she visits her at the diner she works late nights at? I rarely see anyone write frank with a poc\black girl :)
Relationships: Frank Castle x Reader
Kudos: 9





	Coffee at 2am

Making a living out of being a vigilante was very tiring. Sometimes he’d go for multiple nights without getting proper sleep.

These were one of those nights.

He was looking for this one of the members of the gang that killed his family. And he had him, roughed him up real good, too. That was, until a few other of his buddies surprised Frank, beat the crap out of him, and ran to tattle to their superior.

Bruises littered his face and body, cuts and scrapes, and a bullet hole. He’d cleaned himself up first before looking over his plans. He’d have to go back to at least square three now, since they all knew where he attacked, and possibly next time there would be more.

He had to up his game.

It was around 1:30 in the morning when he decided if he didn’t get some type of caffeine in him and some food, he would pass out.

“Now would be a good time as ever to go see, Y/N.” He said to himself.

The “ding!” that signaled someone walking in the door woke you up. You were regrettably sleeping on the counter, and standing up at that. If your boss saw you like this, you’d be dead.

“Hey, Frank!” You said cheerily, trying your hardest to hide back the yawn.

“Hey, Y/N.” He smiled your way and sat at the counter in front of you.

You looked closer at his face and gasped at the bruises.

“Frank, what the fuck?!” You screamed, reaching behind you to leave your side of the counter to rush over to him. “What happened to you? Were you fighting again??”

“I had to, Y/N. I almost had him.”

“You can’t keep endangering yourself like this.” You said sadly. You hated when he got hurt.

Especially since you cared so much for him.

“I’m fine.” He said sharply. You decided to leave it alone, it wasn’t worth fighting.

“What can I get you?” You knew it was foolish to ask because he always got the same thing. Black coffee and a muffin.

“Black coffee and a muffin.” He smiled up at you again, but this time his eyes lingered. You were no longer wearing your apron, settling for a simple shirt and some yoga pants.

Frank’s eyes couldn’t help but travel from your neck down to your hips. He’d love nothing more than to wrap his arms around those hips and kiss the soft, brown, skin over your stomach. His eyes traveled to your butt, and then down to your meaty thighs and calves.

Thor must’ve struck your thighs because goddamn.

You turned around with his coffee and handed it to him, and bent down to get his muffin from glass display case.

He looked at your face. Your curls were pulled up in a bun, some strands falling out. You didn’t have any makeup on right now, and you were still beautiful.

He wanted to kiss you.

You placed his muffin in front of him and smiled, “Enjoy, Frank.”

“Thanks, Y/N.”

You both made small talk, scrolling through your phones or looking at the television. Looking back down at Frank you saw him staring dreamily at you. You raised an eyebrow and went to get his empty dishes.

Before you could grab them, he placed his hands over your and pushed up over his seat.

“Frank.”

“Shh.” He said instantly.

His mind was screaming for him to stop, and telling him he shouldn’t do this. Maria would be so upset.

She would want me to move on. He thought to himself as he leaned in closer.

“Don’t fight it.” He said aloud. He really meant it for himself though. You closed your eyes instinctively and prepared yourself for the crashing over your lips.

It wasn’t as romantic as you thought, there was teeth, and awkward hand movements and tiny moans as well.

But fuck you’d be lying if it didn’t make your head spin.


End file.
